marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dormammu
Dormammu is a tremendously powerful and malevolent primordial entity who rules the Dark Dimension. Dormammu convinced Kaecilius to use his power to destroy the Masters of the Mystic Arts and bring the Dark Dimension to Earth. Before Dormammu could complete his plans, he was confronted by Doctor Strange, who used the Eye of Agamotto to trap Dormammu in an endless time loop until he agreed to leave Earth and take Kaecilius with him. Biography Early Existence ]] The primordial creature known as Dormammu is a trans-dimensional life form that lives within the Dark Dimension. Wielding frighteningly tremendous supernatural power of apocalyptic proportions, Dormammu seeks to conquer every dimension of the Multiverse, including the Earth. To achieve this, he managed to employ contact with Kaecilius, a rogue member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who had become disillusioned with the Ancient One's ideals. The two struck up a deal, with Kaecilius agreeing to gather the necessary items to enable the Dark Dimension to come to Earth.Doctor Strange Meeting Doctor Strange .]] As they had planned, Kaecilius destroyed two of the three Sanctum Sanctorums, meaning Dormammu was now free to fuse the Dark Dimension with Earth and destroy it. However, a new member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Doctor Strange, flew into his dimension to confront him, claiming that he had come to bargain for Earth's protection. Angered at this, Dormammu quickly killed Strange by blasting him with energy, but to his confusion, Strange reappeared on the Dark Dimension surface, repeating himself confidently. Multiple times, Dormammu killed Strange until the Doctor revealed that he used the Eye of Agamotto and the Infinity Stone inside it to create an infinite time loop, with them spending eternity together in a endless cycle. Eventually, Dormammu began begging Doctor Strange to end the time loop, which he did, on the condition that Dormammu banished himself and the Zealots from Earth forever. Dormammu did this, while also turning the Zealots and Kaecilius into Mindless Ones and dragging them into the Dark Dimension forever, and kept his own word, sealing the portal between the dimensions. Personality Dormammu appears to be a being of pure and utter malevolence, seemingly focused only on expanding his Dark Dimension realm and conquering all other worlds and dimensions of the Multiverse, in order to fuse them in as well. Powers and Abilities *'Reality Warping:' Dormammu has complete control over the Dark Dimension, with the dimension itself warping to form his face. He uses the dimension as a weapon, utilizing it to constantly kill Doctor Strange over and over again, either with energy blasts or by manipulating the very ground he stood on, when the latter trapped him in an infinite time loop using the Time Stone. His influence also stretched beyond the confines of his realm to those who used his power, such as the Zealots, which caused their deformities. He was also able to rapidly turn his followers into decayed, fossil like figures with glowing red symbols of the Dark Dimension on their heads, before making them fly up into the Dark Dimension. *'Power Bestowal:' Dormammu bestowed mystical powers to Kaecilius and his Zealots from the Dark Dimension, making them powerful enough to challenge the strength of the Ancient One herself. They notably gained the ability to fold space without being inside the Mirror Dimension, which allowed them to form Space Shards. However, his bond to his followers also allowed him to absorb them into his Dark Dimension at will, causing them to rapidly turn into decayed, fossil like figures with glowing red symbols of the Dark Dimension on their heads. *'Immortality:' The Dark Dimension is a timeless one, thereby resulting in Dormammu being a primordial immortal, with the Ancient One describing him as a being older than time itself. Relationships Allies *Zealots - Minions turned Victims **Kaecilius **Lucian † Enemies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Agamotto **Ancient One † **Doctor Strange - Attempted Victim Trivia *In the comics, Dormammu was a Faltine sorcerer who left his original dimension and became the ruler of the Dark Dimension. He once enlisted Baron Mordo as a servant to fight Doctor Strange. Behind the Scenes *Benedict Cumberbatch was only credited for portraying Doctor Strange in the film. The fact that he also portrayed Dormammu was revealed by Scott Derrickson in an interview with . Cumberbatch's voice was blended with another actor's, to make it harder to tell it was him.Doctor Strange: 12 revelations from director Scott Derrickson The director said he was unable to recall who the other actor was, only that he was also British.BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH PLAYS A SECOND MARVEL CHARACTER IN DOCTOR STRANGE References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Purple Eyes Category:Villains